


The Princes Guard

by Phandiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Dan Howell, Sassy Dan, drunk dan, guard Phil Lester, prince AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction
Summary: Dan is the prince. The Lester family has been responsible for guarding the royal family for generations and after Phil's fathers death, it's his turn to take over. The prince is not the easiest person to get along with and Phil knows he must find a way to reach this troubled boy the way his father had if he's to protect him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is obviously not finished. I wrote these chapters sometime late 2017. I have decided to focus on Temporary for the moment being.

**Phil**

Phil had been helping his mother bring in the groceries when they got the call. One minute the joyful woman had been joking playfully, feeling proud of her grown son and who he’d become. Then she was setting down the plastic bags that hung heavily on her arm to answer her phone. Phil had watched curiously as her smile slowly faded, her face paled. He froze when he saw her stiffness, the way she had stopped breathing. And then the phone had fallen out of her hands. He had immediately dropped the groceries and rushed to her side, calling for her over and over. Tears slipped down her cheeks silently. Phil had picked up the phone and held it to his ear. He laid a hand on his mother’s shoulder as she continued to weep. He tried to process what he was being told by the stranger on the other line.

 

That had been not even two days ago. Forty-eight hours and his life had completely changed. A week before Christmas. Now he stood before a grave. He felt numb from the tips of his toes to the last black hair on his scalp. It wasn’t because of the snow that spun and swirled in big flakes all around, landing delicately on the ground and soaking his hair. Nor was it the slick, icy grass beneath his feet or the fact that he hadn’t given much thought to the type of coat he should put on before leaving. No, he could be in the middle of a desert and he would still feel this numb.

               The people around him sobbed and sniffled as the preacher went on. Was anyone really listening to his words at all? Why was he even here? He hadn’t known Phil’s father after all. He had never been to church. Phil took a moment to gaze quickly at the faces around the new grave. He recognized most of them of course but there were several he was sure he had never seen before in his life. Were they perhaps from the palace? Had his father been close enough to anyone there for them to come to his funeral? It was possible. Or the king had sent them in order to put on a good show. After all, Greg had been the princes guard since the child’s youngest years. And before that, Phil’s grandfather had been the king’s guard, and so on and so forth.

               It was the Lester’s that protected the royal family. It was the Lester’s that grew up around castles and queens and guns instead of school work, friends, and teenage related problems. It was the Lester’s that were forced to grow up quicker, learn faster, adapt readily, and most importantly, be absolutely selfless. It was also the Lester’s that died young. Phil had never met his grandfather. He had died in a noble act of defending the king during a parade that would have ended very differently had the man not been there.

               And now, Phil’s father had died in much the same way. At the time of the phone call in the kitchen with his mother Phil hadn’t wanted to know what the circumstances surrounding his father’s death were. He still wasn’t sure he was ready to know. He knew that his father had died protecting the prince from a bullet and that was all that mattered. He hadn’t been surprised. It was expected. It was supposed to happen. But sometimes it doesn’t matter how hard you try to prepare for something, you’ll still react the same way you would have if you had no idea what was going to happen. Kind of like a school project you know you’ll have to present in front of the class. You’re nervous so you prepare and practice until you have everything memorized. Then the second you stand in front of all those people your hearts still pounding and everything you practiced has gone right out the door. You mine as well have never even tried.

               Phil had prepared. He had practiced for his father’s death. He had told himself that when the day came, when he was standing in front of the grave, he would stand tall and proud. He would be ready to take on the Lester tradition. He had thought the pain of loss would be dulled. But he had learned quickly that that was not the case.

               As the preacher’s speech finally came to an end Phil was forced to acknowledge the sharp knives stabbing at his heart, the breathes that barely had enough energy to make it into his lungs and back out. The people around him dispersed. They watched him sadly, shaking their heads with pity. A hand touched his shoulder and looked over to see his mother’s mournful face. Her cheeks were soaked with tears and the dark circles under her eyes. She had known what it meant to marry one of the king’s guards. She had had far more time and reason to prepare for this life’s event than her son and now look at her. She was staring at Phil with such concern it made him want to turn away. He was done being stared at. Everyone that saw him now would only think of how one day he too would be in an early grave.

               With a final pat, Kathrine walked away to join the disappearing crowd. She would find comfort with those people. Phil wouldn’t though. He hadn’t even been able to sink back into his depressing thoughts before two shadows came over and stood to the side of him, waiting. He forced his head up and his breath stopped at the site of the two men. He didn’t know who they were but he knew of their purpose. He gave no indication that they could approach but they did anyway. They wore suits and carried an embordered dark brown leather box. An envelope rested on top.

               Phil nodded at the men and they held out the box to him. He took is hesitantly. Of course, he had seen the object before. His father had taken it just about everywhere with him and although Phil had never been able to look inside, he did have a good idea of what it contained.

               “We are truly sorry about your loss.” One of the men said, looking genuinely sympathetic.

               “Thank you.” Phil mumbled.

               “Everything you need to know is in there. The key is in the envelope along with a note from your father. You will have thirty days to grieve. However, I suggest you take that time to become familiar with the information.” The man nodded toward the locked box.

               “I understand.”

               With a shallow bow the men turned around and walked away. Phil looked down at the box in his hand. His thumbs rubbed at the leather in the same way he had seen his father do so many times. For the first time since his father’s death his throat burned and he allowed the tears to stream from his eyes. Thirty days…thirty days to accept what had happened and move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phil**

Phil’s giving period was painful and slow. At first, he thought thirty days was not near enough time to move on but he soon realized how tortuous it really was. He was bored and lonely. He didn’t like all the time he had to think about his father. Of course, that was the purpose of a grieving period but he wished it was over from the very start. When the memories and grief became too much he turned to the leather box that sat beside his bed. On top lay the note and key from his father. He hesitated before opening it, letting the little gold key drop into his hand and rolling it around between his fingers.

               He stared at the letter for a very long time. He read _Dear Phil,_ about two hundred times before going any further. The paper was old, like it had been written a long time ago. But of course it had. Phil’s father hadn’t known when he’d die. Taking a deep breath, Phil forced himself to read the words as he sat stiffly on the edge of his bed.

               _Dear Phil,_

_If you’re reading this than something terrible has happened. I’ve had to rewrite this letter every year since the day your mother and I realized it would be you, not your brother that would carry on the Lester tradition. I remember that day clearly. It was the day I decided to show you and your brother a gun. Martyn was terrified. He cried and cried and refused to take it. He was old enough to understand what it could do. I felt horrible but it also worried me since he was supposed to be the one to take on my position. Your mother urged me to try giving it to you. I objected at first, not liking the idea of showing such a young child a deadly weapon. You had taken that weapon, flipped it over a few times in your small hands and then just set it down. You didn’t care about it at all. And that’s why I chose you. Your brother didn’t mind of course. He much preferred going to school like a normal kid anyway._

_You were not raised like a normal kid Phil. You know that you were raised to protect. I hope I have prepared you well for this and that you feel as proud to carry on this assignment as I was from my own father. They probably told you that everything you need to know is in this box but I want to tell you that that isn’t the case. This job involves having a plan and following protocol but it also requires improvising and trusting your gut. Our family may have been chosen to keep the royal family safe but the best way to protect someone is to love them._

_That being said, the prince is not the easiest person to get along with and you’ll soon see that. But he is a good boy. He may not show you that for a while. His life has never been easy and I hope that he will be able to open up to you and make a friend of you. Give him a chance and I promise this job will be more than just a tradition._

_I promise you that I died happy and fulfilled. I have a wonderful family that I love dearly and a son I am most proud of. Stay strong my boy._

_With love,_

_Your Father_

Phil carefully refolded the letter, treating it as gently as a glass vase. He felt his nose run and realized only then that he was crying again. Taking the key, he finally opened the box.

               Inside were binders of paper and books. Each were labeled neatly. **Castle Blueprints** , **Emergency Evac Plan** , **Family Tree** , **Possible Traitors**. The titles went on and on. Everything from the royal family history, their allergies, information about the castle and surrounding properties; everything was in here. Phil first studied the castle blueprints. There were hidden staircases and doorways in varies locations in case the prince needed to be hidden for some time.

               The prince…Phil would be Prince Daniel’s guard. It wasn’t the boys title that made Phil suddenly tinged with worry. He had grown up around Dan. He hadn’t spent a lot of time with him but enough time to think of the prince as just another person. He couldn’t think that way though. The prince w _asn’t_ just another person. He was in line to be the countries leader. He was important. Vital. Phil was expected to give his life for this boy without hesitation. The prince was not often seen by the public. It was a matter of his safety, yes, but Phil had always suspected it was also at the request of the prince himself. The few times he had been seen in public were more awkward to watch than anything. Dan didn’t appear to be the most natural when it came to speaking and interacting with his people. At least, not when it was spontaneous. Planned meetings were different. He was seen as easy going and charming while reading off a note card. Phil wondered what he would be like now that he was an adult. Four years younger than Phil, the prince was now twenty-two years old.

 

Phil stood in the castles rocky drive up just outside of the car that had driven him here. It was evening. Crickets chirped noisily in the surrounding bushes but other than that everything was motionless and silent. The box was tucked beneath his arm and the key was resting snuggle on his pocket until he found a better, more appropriate place for it.

               He let out a long breath before pulling a small note out of his pocket that he had received a couple days earlier telling him when to arrive and where to go when he did. Phil had been to the palace many times before with his father. Yet, the feeling was completely different now. He knew where to go and what was expected of him but something was missing. It was all up to him now. He couldn’t turn to anyone for help. He was expected to be ready, confidant, prepared. He felt none of those things as he stalked up the wide marble stair case and tentatively entered through the enormous wooden door. _Get yourself together Phil,_ he told his rapidly beating heart. _I know what I’m doing. I’ve trained for this my whole life._

               Phil stood in the silent foyer. He regarded the room as though he’d never seen it before. He remembered the first time his father had taken him here. He had been eight years old and everything had intrigued and amazed him. The massive sparkling tapestries were pulled shut to block out the evenings darkness. A tawny staircase hugged the wall to the right and lead up to the second floor. The railing was intricate, swirling dark patterns leading all the way up. The wide hallway straight ahead led to two large carved wooden doors that opened to the entertainment area. They were agape, showing off the golden tiles that lined the floor. Everything seemed to glimmer and shine.

               _Had father ever gotten used to this?_ Phil wondered, reaching up to stroke the gold coiled frame of a large mirror.

               “Phil Lester, sir?”

               Phil jumped at the voice. He looked around, still not knowing where it was coming from.

               “Are you Greg Lester’s son?” The voice came again. It sounded smooth and sweet. Phil looked up and there, a woman was standing on the staircase watching him with her brows furrowed.

               “Yes, that’s me.” He stumbled, cursing himself for his unprofessionalism.

               She nodded comfortably. She seemed distracted, not noticing the anxiety in Phil’s voice. He swallowed nervously.

               “We were just talking about you. We need your help.” The woman started down the stairs. Only now could Phil see the restlessness in her stance. The way she wrung her wrist with her other hand and couldn’t look him in the eye for several moments. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, shaking her head in distress. She reached the bottom of the stairs and held out her hand. Phil took it, shaking it hesitantly. “You came at the perfect time Lester.”

               “I was told to be here at eight. I was just heading to-”

               “Don’t worry about any of that. Do you have your badge?” The woman tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and searched his body impatiently for the badge.

               “Yes of course.” Phil rushed to pull it from his dark blue button down shirt pocket. She took it from him before he had even flipped it over, skimming over it quickly and giving it back within a couple of seconds.

               “Keep that with you at all times. In the palace it needs to be visible on your clothing. In public with the prince however it needs to stay hidden.”

               Phil was aware of this of course. He nodded in understanding.

               “The prince…the prince…” The woman muttered under her breath, rubbing anxiously at her forehead and seemingly forgetting that Phil was standing there.

               “Did you say you needed help with something?” Phil asked quietly, afraid of interrupting her thoughts. She jerked in surprise.

               “Yes! Gosh I haven’t even told you my name yet. I’m the castle manager. My name is Kimberly. Your shift with the prince starts immediately.”

               “Okay, great. Where is he now?” Phil clapped his hands together.

               “Well…you see…that’s the thing.” She laughed uncertainly and lowered her voice. Phil had to lean forward to hear her. “We haven’t been able to find him in several hours. We last saw his temporary guard running through the castle looking for him. When I asked him what had happened he said that Dan had disappeared from his room but that he knew where he had gone and was going to fetch him.”

               “So…you don’t know where they are right now? The prince just _disappeared_?” Phil’s was imagining the worst. Kidnapping, murder, ransom. He hadn’t even started his job and the prince was already in danger?

               Kimberly’s face relaxed. “No, no, nothing like what you’re thinking.” She laughed abruptly. “This happens more often than you’d probably like to know. Dan tends to sneak from the castle and do his own thing.”

               Phil’s shoulder’s slumped. “In other word’s I’m more of a babysitter than a guard.” He said matter of fact.

               “No…” Kimberly drew out the word, smiling. “Keeping the prince from drinking himself to death is still protecting his life. Here is his current guards phone number. I suggest calling him and meeting up where he is. His name is Chris. He’ll be the one you switch shifts with.” She held out a piece of paper.

               “Will do.” Phil nodded and took the number, already pulling out his phone.

               He walked back out of the palace, dialing the number and slowly pacing the front of the building while it rang.

               “Hello?!” The man on the other side of the line yelled so loudly Phil had to pull the phone away from his ear. Music blared and people hollowed in the background. Were they in a bar?

               “Y-yes, my name is Phil. I’m the princes guard. Where are you?”

               “Oh thank _God._ You have impeccable timing my man. I found him at The Vox in town. Come as soon as you can. Please.” The man laughed but he was pleading desperately. Phil could actually hear the relief in his voice at the thought of someone coming to his aid. “Dan? DAN GET DOWN! DON’T-look, Phil, I have to go.” Before Phil had a chance to reply, the call ended and he was left to stare blankly at his screen. The Vox? He had never heard of it. Though honestly, he didn’t know much about the city he’d grown up in. He spent little time in the chaotic setting.

               He jogged over to a black sedan sitting in the drive way and knocked on the window. The driver rolled it down immediately.

               “Can I take you somewhere?”

               “Yes please. The Vox.”

               The man scoffed and shook his head. “Is that where he’s disappeared to now?”

               Phil slid into the car and let out a puff of air. And so his job began.

 

Phil had never been in a club before. Nothing about it was natural to him. He hated the noise, the people, the drinking, the smell, everything really. He wasn’t sure if he’d recognize Dan when he saw him since it had been so long and he didn’t know what Chris looked like but it became quite obvious when Phil stepped into the horrific atmosphere and saw a tall, dark haired boy standing on a table chugging a bottle of some translucent liquid. The people surround the table were encouraging him with whoops and waving hands.

               “Oh God.” Phil muttered, taking in the scene. He quickly found Chris. The man was leaning against the wall watching the prince with a hopeless, panic filled expression. Phil approached him and Chris’s eyes widened when he saw him.

               “Phil?” He said desperately, standing and glancing quickly back over at Dan who, judging by the screams, had just finished the drink.

               “Yeah…That’s him right?” Phil nodded in the direction of the prince.

               “Yup. And he’s all yours. Good luck. See you later.” Chris patted him roughly on the back and made his way quickly past him.

               “Wait a minute? Where are you going? Aren’t you going to help me?” Phil called after him but Chris only dismissed him with a wave before swinging open the club door and disappearing. What was Phil expected to do? There was no protocol on this. None of the papers in the box had the title “What to Do if the Prince Runs Away from Home and Gets Drunk at a Club”. Not only that but Dan didn’t seem like he had any intention of going back home soon.

               _Just think about this Phil,_ he told himself. _What is your job? It’s to protect the prince no matter what. Even if that means from himself. This is most definitely not a safe environment, so do what you need to do to bring him into one._

               Taking a deep breath, Phil straightened his shoulders and walked toward the crowd with one purpose in mind. The people moved aside easily enough when he shoved his way through. They didn’t give him a second glance as he reached the table. Dan was laughing and smiling, bowing down to the crowd. Clearly he was way past any sort of mental awareness.

               “Dan! Hey!” The boy looked down at him, furrowing his brows when he made eye contact with Phil, as if he was trying to place the face. “You need to get down!” Dan rolled his eyes and turned his back on Phil. It infuriated Phil. “Daniel! We need to go!” Phil tried again. Dan turned toward him, kicking at him with his feet.

               “Leave me alone. I’m not going anywhere.” His words could barely be considered speech. He tried to turn away again but his unstable legs gave out and he fell to his knees, laughing hysterically when everyone gasped. He raised a hand. “I’m fine!” He grinned. The people cheered again.

               Phil decided this was his chance. He reached up, grabbing the princes raised hand. He was met with immediate resistance. Dan sat back on his butt and looked at Phil’s hand clasped around his wrist in bewilderment.

               “You touched me.” He said as though he was a complaining toddler. “Let go.” He said pathetically.

               “If you don’t get down from that able, I’m going to drag you off.” Phil warned.

               Dan suddenly smiled, lifting his chin and tilting his head as his arm went slack. “Are you going to take me home?”

               “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

               The boy raised his eye brows, his voice suddenly raising in volume. “Hear that guys? This man here’s gonna take me home. Though to be honest, you’re not really my type.” He giggled to himself and Phil had finally had enough.

               “We’re leaving now.” Phil announced, tugging roughly on Dan’s arm so that the boy slid across the table on his butt.

               “Hey…let go…” Dan whined but was clearly too weak to object as he was yanked to his feet. The crowd of people whined with him, sad to see their entertainment leaving.

               “Come on.” Phil encouraged. He felt as though he was trying to lure a puppy without a treat.

               “I’m not ready to go yet.” Dan slurred, making a useless effort to pull away from Phil’s grasp. Phil only tightened his hold on the boy’s wrist. He placed his other hand on the princes back and gave him a good shove forward. Dan barely caught himself from tripping and paused with his hands out, staring at the ground in amazement. “Whoa…do you see this?” He looked up at Phil with wide eyes, his body wavering. “The floor is moving…it’s so cool.” He started bending down as if to touch the tile but Phil hauled him forward, an arm around his waist now to steady the boys footing.

               “Come on Dan. We’ll go home and you can go to bed. Get a good night’s sleep. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

               Dan shook his head, looking angry. “No…” Before he could continue Phil pulled him through the clubs front door and toward the waiting car. Dan stopped dead in his tracks. He looked skeptically at the black sedan. 

               “What? What’s wrong?” Phil said impatiently. He was so close…so close to getting the prince back home safely.

               “Wait a minute…you’re not taking me to your house, are you?” Dan sounded worried and hesitant.

               “No, of course not. Why would you think that? I’m taking you to your house where you are going to collapse in your bed, probably sleep for twenty hours straight and wake up with a massive head ache. Now will you please hurry?”

               “How can I trust you? I don’t know you.” Dan attempted to straighten his slumped stance, putting on the most defiant expression he could manage in his state.

               Phil sighed. Pulling out his badge he held it in front of the boys face. Dan’s eyes didn’t get a chance to focus on the words before Phil tucked it back into his pocket. “Happy?”

               “That doesn’t prove-“

               “Alright, that’s it.” Phil walked over to the car and yanked open the door. Stalking back over to the leaning Dan he grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him forward. Dan shrieked as he tumbled onto the cars seat. Phil didn’t wait for him to sit up before shoving the boy’s legs over and getting in beside him. “We’re ready.”

               “Alright then.” The driver raised an eyebrow and started the car.

               “That wasn’t very nice.” Dan struggled to push himself into a sitting position. He rubbed at his shoulder where it had apparently connected with the other door when he got shoved in. “ _Ow_. I’m the prince you know.” He pointed fervently at his chest. “Kidnapping me is against the law. You will die for this.”

               “Oh please. I’m not kidnapping you. Just go to sleep or something.” Phil looked at the time. “My goodness. It’s not even ten O’clock. How could you possibly be this drunk?”

               Dan giggled, seemingly taking Phil’s word for it that he wasn’t being kidnapped. Suddenly he went silent. Phil glanced over at him with concern. The prince’s face had turned a sickly pale color. He looked like he was going to-

               And there it was. Vomit erupted from his mouth before Phil had a chance to react. It landed on the floor, splattering Phil’s pants and dribbling down Dan’s chin and shirt.

               “Oh my God!” Phil pressed himself against the door and window. Dan slumped against his own door, moaning and sounding as though he might puke again.

               “Did…did the prince just puke in my car?” The driver asked hesitantly.

               “Yes and he’s going to do it again if we don’t pull over or get home within the next ten seconds!”

 

Needless to say, the ride back to the castle was eventful. Phil couldn’t remember the last time he had had such an exciting night. He had thought being a guard would consist of standing near walls and watching for suspicious people. He saw now that with Dan being the one he was protecting, that likely wouldn’t be the case.

               Dan was passed out by the time they got to the castle. The driver asked if Phil needed help getting him to his room and he gratefully accepted. The boy was flimsy dead weight. With an arm slung over each shoulder they slowly made their way up to the princes’ room. They passed Kimberly while going down the hall. The woman sighed in obvious relief at the site of the boy.

               “You stupid, stupid boy.” She mumbled quietly as she inspected his face and wrinkled her nose at the puke on his shirt.

               “He’s just passed out. I’m sure he’ll be fine. Minus one hell of a head ache in the morning.”

               Kimberly snorted. “That’s for sure. You’d think he’d have learned his lesson by now. We’ll let him sleep in tomorrow.”

               _Sleep in?_ Thought Phil. _He needs to have his head dunked under some cold water at about six A.M._ However, Dan was the prince. He would probably still get breakfast served in bed the next morning despite his actions.

               When they had dropped Dan onto his bed Phil thanked the driver and told him to have a good night.

               “Good luck.” The man huffed as he shut the door.

               Phil looked down at the motionless body of the prince and laughed softly to himself. “Yeah, right.” And _this_ was the person his father had leapt in front of a bullet to save. Phil knew that his father would be disappointed in his thoughts. He knew he shouldn’t judge Dan so quickly but how he could not be feeling such negative emotions toward him right now?

               Phil sighed heavily. No matter how he felt, he had a job to do. He could probably call in a maid to strip and dress Dan but it was so late. And to be honest Phil didn’t think the boy deserved that much. Phil pulled Dan up to his pillows. With one hand on the boys back he used the other to pull his shirt off and throw it on the floor. Next, he pulled off his shoes and undid the button on his jeans. Without much care for whether it would startle Dan up or not, he yanked them off in two quick jerks. He did not wake up. He didn’t even flinch a muscle or twitch an eye lid. Phil scoffed and halfheartedly threw a couple of blankets over Dan’s body, not bothering with cleaning him up or even removing his socks which had somehow gotten wet in the evenings events.

               Phil found a cushioned chair in the corner of the room and slumped into it. Only a few hours into his job and he was exhausted. He should be standing outside keeping watch. His body relaxed with every passing second. His lids fluttered. He sat up abruptly, rubbing at his face roughly. He couldn’t fall asleep. That would be ridiculous. Irresponsible. _Maybe I should walk around the room or something, anything._ But his body was failing him. The minutes passed and before he could stop himself his eye lids fluttered closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short. I always seem to make them longer and longer as I write a story ???


	3. Chapter 3

Phil woke with a start the next morning. He cursed under his breath, looking at his phone in a panic. Eight AM?! Had he really slept that long? How had no one noticed? This couldn’t happen. He couldn’t allow himself to be so careless. He looked over at Dan who hadn’t so much as moved an inch from where Phil had laid him last night. _Well, makes it easier on me. At least I don’t have to go anywhere today._

               Phil got to his feet and walked groggily to the prince’s bathroom where he splashed water on his face. Feeling more awake, he ventured around Dan’s room. It was hard to see much with the curtains drawn so tightly but he could make out enough. The theme was clear enough, black and grey. The walls were grey and white, the floors a black speckled marble, the furniture a dark wood. The bed’s frame was white and a glass canopy sloped high above the mattress but the bedding was a dark grey, the sheets an onyx satin. Tentatively Phil walked over to them, running a hand along the soft material.

He padded over to the windows and dared to open them just the slightest bit to let in some light. He jumped when Dan groaned in his sleep at the action. Phil held his breath and watched the boy carefully, only letting the air go when Dan’s breathing had steadied again. It had been three years since he had actually seen the prince in person. Now though, he realized how much the boy had changed. His shoulders had broadened, his facial features a tad sharper, and he was definitely taller. _Have I really changed that much too?_

Eventually Phil wondered back over to the chair in the corner. The box was sitting in the corner and he pulled it onto his lap. He used the key to open the lid and stared at the object sitting on top. The metal of his father’s gun glinted. He picked it up, flipping it around before resting it beside him. He had of course been taught to use the things but he had never liked the idea of having to carry it around. His father had always taken it with him but he’d never had to use it. Phil hoped he never would too. The thought made him feel queasy.

 

**Dan**

When Dan awoke, the first thing he felt was a stabbing pain in his skull. He groaned. Trying to lift his head only caused the throbbing to get worse. Why did it feel like his entire body had been beaten to a pulp and then partially ran over by a train? He didn’t even want to put the effort into breathing right then. When he tried to open his eyes the light from outside burned into his pupils. He cried out as if a knife had been jabbed into his face and covered it with his arms.               

               “How do you feel?”

               Dan froze at the voice. When had someone else gotten into his room? Why didn’t he recognize it? He peeked out from behind his hands where a man was sitting in a chair on the other side of his room. When he still didn’t recognize the persons pale skin and black hair, he tried to sit up. He winced the whole time until finally he was leaning against his wall. He narrowed his eyes at the figure and hoped it made him look intimidating and not like he was barely able to keep his eyes open.

               “Who the fuck are you?”             

               The man raised an eyebrow and got to his feet. “You don’t remember me?” He said, though he didn’t sound surprised.

               Dan shifted uneasily. He tried to remember what happened last night but like most of the nights he spent out of the house, it was fuzzy and distorted. He drank a lot, but that wasn’t exactly a mystery. He wiggled his toes, discovering that were soaking wet. He remembered walking through a puddle. Was it water or something else though? He scrunched his nose. Something definitely smelled.

               “Dan?”

               Dan jerked at the voice again. He squinted his eyes again, trying to piece back together his thoughts. “Did we have sex?”

               The man raised an eyebrow. “Uh, no.”

“Whew.” Dan breathed out. “Good cause, you are _not_ my type.” He laughed but the action only made the stabbing double in his brain and he slid back into the blankets, covering his head.

“Right, well, my name is Phil Lester. I’m your new guard.”

“Mmmm.” Dan grumbled into the fabric.

“My father was your guard for seventeen years, and now I’m taking his place.” Phil continued.

Dan lifted his head enough to reply. “Yeah, I know how it works. Now can you be quiet so I can go back to bed? Thanks.” He waited for the usual intake of breath or annoyed huff but after a few moments the only thing he heard were the guard’s shoes walking quietly away. His bedroom door opened but the feet stopped.

“Just so you know, you puked all over yourself and the driver’s car last night. In case you wanted to, you know, take a shower, or apologize or something.”

Dan raised his head above the covers but the door closed and the guard was gone before he could him properly.

 

**Phil**

Phil stood outside the prince’s door with his arms crossed and an irritated scowl on his face. It was two in the afternoon and Dan still hadn’t come out of his room. No one asked where he was or what he was doing. Instead Phil noticed the looks of pity shot his way as people went about their business in the palace. Some nodded politely, others stared judgingly. Probably because Phil didn’t exactly look like a guard. He wasn’t heavily built, his features were sharp, and he didn’t come across as intimidating in the slightest. He did have the necessary skills, it was just that no one would know.

               “Help! Help!”

               The desperate shout came from inside Dan’s room and Phil’s heart flipped. He whipped around and flung open the door.

               Only, what he found was not some stranger that had come in from a window to abduct the prince. There was just Dan. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands and grinning mischievously. He had showered. His hair spiraled in curls along his forehead. He was dressed casually. He saw Phil and crossed his legs, tilting his head.

               “Wow, that was fast. I thought you had left or something.”

               Phil narrowed his eyes and let his arms relax to his side. “You little…”

               “You’re going to be my guard. I wanted to make sure you had quick reflexes and didn’t _actually_ leave me alone for hours at a time.” Dan shrugged.

               Phil felt his face go red with anger and embarrassment.  

               “I want a smoothie. Let’s go get a smoothie.”

               “Don’t you think after everything you did to your body last night you should eat something a little healthier?” Phil suggested.

               “What could possibly be healthier than a drink full of fruit?” Dan grinned. “Besides, I think it’ll help my head.”

               “I don’t think-” Phil started but was quickly cut off.

               “Don’t tell me that by being my guard you think that means taking my life choices away. Cause I can tell you right now, that’s not going to happen. Got it?”

               Phil grinded his teeth together. This is not how he had imagined his job going. His father had told him to be patient with Dan, that he really was a good person. From Phil could see, it couldn’t be farther from the truth. He was an arrogant, selfish, dominator. “My job is to protect you, that’s what I’m going to do.” Phil said as nicely as he could. Dan was quiet for a moment, searching his face.

               “Good.” He said quietly. “Let’s go. Did you bring your car?”

               “Huh?”

               “Your car. Did you bring it? So you can drive me to the smoothie bar.” Dan said as though he were talking to a kindergartener.

               “I don’t drive.” Phil said awkwardly and scratched at his hair line.

               “You…don’t drive.” Dan stared at him incredulously.

               “It’s just not really my thing I guess.” Phil shrugged. “Failed the test one too many times.”

               “You mean to tell me that my life has been entrusted with a man licensed to shoot a gun but that can’t drive a car?”

               “Well…I never thought about it that way…” Phil forced his gaze elsewhere.

               “Ugh, never mind.”

 

Dan was apparently a frequent customer at “The Duke of Juice”. When they walked in, the person behind the smoothie bar smiled widely.

               “Hey!” The man said joyfully. “Nice to see you again Dan!”

               Dan made half an effort to smile and didn’t respond. Phil saw the guy swallow nervously. So, Dan wasn’t exactly known for his acts of kindness then. Shocker. Phil decided to stand by the door way to wait. He watched the people pass by without actually seeing any of them. There was no one else in the smoothie shop and if they didn’t come in here then there was no threat. He allowed his guard to go down for the few minutes they’d be in there.

               “Aren’t you going to get one?” Dan hollered at him.

               Phil turned. “Oh, uh, no. On the job, you know.”

               “Oh for Christ’s sake just get one and sit down. I’m not going anywhere for a while.”

               Apparently there was a code word Phil wasn’t aware of in there because the smoothie guy rushed out from behind the bar and flipped the sign on the door to “Closed” before scurrying back behind the bar. He, it seemed, was aware of Dans status. This was something to note.

               “Alright.” Phil said under his breath.

               He got his smoothie and stood awkwardly in the center of the small shop. Dan was sat at one of the lime green plastic tables.

               “Well?” Dan asked.

               “What?”

               “Aren’t you going to sit?”

               “There?” He pointed uncomfortably at the seat across from Dan.

               “Well I certainly didn’t mean outside.” The boy said sarcastically.

               Phil sighed, already feeling exhausted again. He didn’t really want to sit there. Heck, he hadn’t even really wanted a smoothie. Dan was just so stinking bossy. Everything he’d said so far was a command. Was this how everyday would be? How had Phil’s father done it all these years? There didn’t seem to be any of this “good” person his father had mentioned in the letter.

Phil tried to remember the things his father had said about the prince after coming home from work. He had never mentioned this boy’s hard-heartedness, his pestering, his drinking bouts. In fact, his father had always talked about the things Dan was learning, something funny he’d said, or what they had done together. He made his job not sound like a job at all. Phil remembered even feeling a little jealous sometimes. After all, his father had spent more time at the palace than at home. It was true that quite often Phil was able to come along but on those days it was usually because the prince was busy and it was a good chance to bring his son along and teach him the ways of being a guard. Not often was Phil ever able to interact with Dan. And besides that, Phil was four years older. Now it didn’t seem like such a big deal but when they were kids they just couldn’t clique.

“Back to earth there Philly.”

Phil flinched, having forgot where he was. Dan was holding out his drink to him. For a moment Phil didn’t know why. He just stared at the cup blankly.

“You _were_ trained, weren’t you? I’d really like to drink my smoothie now.”

Finally, his brain seemed to reconnect. He sat down at the table and took Dan’s drink. “Right…sorry.” Dan was watching him closely. He seemed confused but also angry for some reason. _Why is he so mad at me?_ Phil wondered as he took the first sip of Dan’s smoothie to make sure it was safe for him to have.

Of course his father had taught him this as well. He had sat Phil down at the dining table and set multiple shot glasses of varies liquids. They were all translucent but each one of them was different. “These are all waters with a hint of poison,” his father had said, looking at him seriously. “They all taste different though. I need you to tell me what each one tastes like.” “But if it’s poison won’t I die dad?” Phil had asked, his blue eyes filled with horror. His father had laughed. “Not real poison son. But one day it could be. One day the prince’s drink could have poison in it and you need to be able to recognize it.” “What if it kills me? Who will guard the prince then?” Phil had asked. “The palace has all of that figured out, you don’t need to worry. But if you can taste the poison in the drink then you make sure that no one else takes a drink. And then, you take this,” his father held up a small syringe filled with a purple fluid, “you take this and stab it into your arm as quickly as you can. You understand?” Phil had nodded fervently, determined to be able to know what each and every poison would taste like.

His whole life really had been leading to now. He wasn’t taking this seriously enough. He’d just taken a sip from the princes’ drink without any real thought behind it. His job was protecting the prince. No, his _life_ was. But he couldn’t do that if he was simply doing what he’d always been told.

“Can I have my drink back, or are you going to die?” Dan shook his waiting hand.

Phil took a moment to pay attention to the flavors before handing it back can nodding.

“Is that a yes you’re going to die?”

At first Phil thought Dan was simply making another rude sarcastic mark but when he looked at the boy he was smiling, not just with his lips but with his eyes. Phil wasn’t sure if Dan even realized it himself but it made Phil smile anyway. “That’s a yes, you can have your drink back.”

“You know, that may be the worst thing about needing a guard around all the time.”

“What’s that?” Phil said, finally feeling his shoulders relax.

“Them having to take the first sip of everything. I mean, come on, the first sip is the best. It’s not fair.”

What was this? Was Dan relaxing too? Even his brown eyes had softened. It could also be that his hangover was easing away. “Never thought about it that way. I guess that would be a pain. Unless of course I fell to the floor convulsing.”

“Yeah…” Dan gave a light laugh. Phil watched him cautiously as he slurped his smoothie, waiting for his bad mood to suddenly return but instead he was surprised with a question. “We knew each other as kids, didn’t we?”

“Uh, yes actually. We did. We kind of grew up together. Except while I was being trained to hold a gun and drink poison you were yelling at your French teacher for saying a word wrong.”

Dan’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Yup. I distinctively remember a moment when the six-year-old prince was red faced and screaming because he was so sure the teacher was saying it wrong.” Phil shook his head at the memory.

“That’s hilarious. I guess I remember you too. But it was always when my dad was showing me some boring piece of paperwork and you got to go off and shoot guns in my back yard. Sometimes I’d sneak glances through the window and watch. I wanted so badly to be a normal kid.”

“Normal? I certainly wasn’t normal.” Phil scoffed.

“I see that now of course. We were both raised kind of crazy but at the time you were far more normal than I’d ever be. So how about you? Were you ever jealous of me?” Dan grinned, as if he knew the answer. But in fact, he didn’t.

“No actually. I thought you were a spoiled brat that needed his toys taken away. Not much has changed as it seems.” Phil laughed and then realized how harsh that must of sounded, even if it was true.

Dan chewed on his straw for a few moments. “Probably why I never had many friends.” He said so quickly to himself that Phil almost missed it. “Shall we go?”

“You don’t want to finish your smoothie?”

“I’ll finish it on the way. I just want to play some video games now.”

Phil raised his eyebrow. “Video games?” That had been the last thing he expected to come from out of the prince’s mouth.

“Why? Do you like them?” Dan smiled.

“I do actually. But it’s still not what I expected from the prince.”

“Just wait till you see my game room.”

 

Dan’s game room was in fact very impressive. This was one room Phil hadn’t been in while venturing around the palace with his father. The TV was almost as big as the wall, width and height wise. A U-shaped purple cushioned couch was set the perfect distance away and would likely provide optimal comfort for hours of gaming. There was every sort of game, every sort of console, and even a popcorn machine, which Dan had got going first thing.

               Now he sat on his sofa playing a game as if his life depended on it, stuffing popcorn furiously into his mouth every few minutes. Phil added “competitive” to his mental list of the boy’s traits. He watched from against the wall at the end of the couch in amusement and a tad bit of envy.

               About an hour into Dan’s gaming session and Phil realized that he didn’t actually have to be there. When Dan was asleep and going outside the palace, that was when he was needed. But here, in his dark game room inside his house, it wasn’t necessary.

               “Hey Dan, I don’t technically have to be here right now so I think I’m going to go find some dinner and I guess I’ll meet you back at your room okay?”

               “Oh, uh, sure. Sounds great.” Dan called back distractedly.

               _Okay,_ Phil thought as he wondered down to the kitchen, _this is better. He’s loosening up, I’m loosening up. Maybe he’s just not that great to be around after drinking. Maybe my job won’t be as hellish as I thought._

 

Several hours later Phil knocked on the prince’s bedroom door. He’d spent the evening with the palace’s blueprint in hand as he walked the halls and searched out the hidden doorways. He needed to have an escape plan for any kind of emergency that could occur anywhere in the palace.

               No one answered so Phil was about to turn around and go back to the game room where he figured Dan still was. Kimberly flew by him in the next instant, but stopped abruptly. She whipped around, her eyes burning with panic.

               “Is the prince in there?”

               “No, he must still be in the game room.” Phil said.

               “ _Must_ be? Meaning, you don’t where he is?”

               “Well I knew he was going to be there a while. There was no need for me to watch him while he was in there so I got dinner and-”

               “YOU LEFT THE PRINCE BY HIMSELF?!” Kimberly shouted so loudly Phil took a step back.

               “Relax. I’m going to him right now.”

               “You can’t leave him by himself!” Kimberly was trying to calm down but clearly, she was buzzing with anger.

               “My father was never with the prince twenty-four seven. If it’s not necessary I be there I don’t see why-”

               “With your _father_ it was different. Dan didn’t try to run off in the middle of the night when your father was on duty. He could be trusted when Greg was is in the palace. They were close. But we don’t know how he’ll be with you yet.”

               _They were close?_ Phil didn’t really hear anything after that. “I’m sure it’s fine. Really, he didn’t seem like he was going anywhere anytime soon.”

               Kimberly laughed hoarsely. “Oh boy, you have so much to learn. He doesn’t do well by himself. If you’ve been gone more than an hour, he’s gone. He has left the property. Probably half way to drunk by now. And now you better find him.” She pointed a finger threateningly at his face before bursting off down the hall again.

               Phil still had doubts that Dan had gone anywhere. He had been content while playing his game and eating popcorn. He’d been calm and nice even. Still, Phil hurried down to the game room, creaking open the door. When he saw that the TV was off he threw the door open, cursing under his breath. _No, no, it’s okay. This is a big place, he might just be down eating some dinner or something. There are plenty of places he could be._

               And now here Phil was, running down the halls like a mad man. Exactly what Kimberly said Chris had been doing last night. It became obvious sooner rather than later than Dan was in fact, not on the property. No one had seen him. Phil had wasted a precious hour in his crazed search. There was only one place that Phil knew to try. As he ran in the direction of the entry, the front door opened. The driver from last night stood there in his black suit and hat. Phil stopped just short of him.

               “I dropped him off a couple hours ago. I’ll take you to him.” The man sighed.

               “A couple _hours_ ago?! How is that even possible?! It doesn’t matter. Thank you, let’s go.”

               In the car, David, as Phil learned, explained that Dan had asked him to drop him off at some street corner in town. Phil wanted to ask why on earth he would do such a thing but the simple fact was, he’s the prince. David took Phil to the corner and from there they drove the street looking for anywhere the boy might have gone. Phil went into several bars but came back more stressed than before. There were so many horrendous things that could happen to the prince in this city. Phil kept imagining him being pulled into some alley or drugged and tossed into a van. Maybe he was tied up in some terrorists shed right now. And it would be Phil’s fault.

               “Hey,” David called, snapping Phil from his thoughts. “I know it’s your job and everything but this kid does this to himself. If anything ever happens while he’s out, it’s not your fault.”

               “You don’t understand. It _would_ be my fault. Apparently he didn’t do this with my father.” Phil didn’t want to admit it but he already felt like a failure. Just when he thought things were going good, that he and Dan had connected on even the smallest scale.

               “You can’t compare yourself to Greg. He was a great man and he loved Dan like a son. Dan knew that. Dan needed that. All he ever wanted to do was have someone be proud of him, to love him. His own parents certainly haven’t provided that. Your father and Dan have had a long time to get to know each other. You’ve only just started. Give it time. If you can gain the prince’s friendship he’ll be loyal to you. Until then, you’re going to have to deal with shit like this.” David shook his head.

Phil thought about this as they drove. As many times as he’d been in the palace he’d never met the king and queen. He’d seen them on television and they’d seemed like decent enough people. A little uptight maybe but that was it. Were they really not there for their son? How close had Dan been to Phil’s father?

“Let’s try this place on the corner. He’s been there before.”

Even though Phil was anxious to find the prince he hoped it wasn’t in this building. They were on the outskirts of town in a rundown part of the city. This would certainly not be the best of places for him to be. They pulled over and Phil hopped out. He could hear the screaming from outside the front doors. It sounded much like last night. Inside, this bar was small, cramped, and gross. Most of the tables were missing a leg and chairs were few and far between. It was dark and the air was thick with cigarettes and body odor. There were people scattered here and there but the majority were crowded around a particular spot on the bar. _That’s where he’d be_ , Phil knew and charged to the group. Last night the crowd had been drunk enough that it was easy to push past their swinging limbs but these people had only just started. When Phil tried to get through they closed the gaps and shoved him away. He gritted his teeth in frustration. After several failed attempts he went over to an unoccupied part of the bar and hollered for the bartender.

“What can I get you?” The woman asked with an amused smile.

“Over there.” Phil pointed toward the crowd and pulled out his badge. The woman read it suspiciously.

“You mean to tell me that the guy over there is the prince?” She raised an eyebrow.

“ _Yes_ , and as you can see this isn’t exactly the best place for him to be so will you please either get him out of here or let me over there?” Phil pleaded.

She watched him for a few more seconds before answering. “Fine. Just come behind the bar.”

“Thank you.” Phil breathed as she led him through behind. He jogged behind the bar over to where Dan was sitting on the bar table taking a shot. Phil felt his face go hot with anger. Any amount of understanding he’d had today for the boy was gone. He wanted to drag him out of the building. “You idiot!” Phil yelled.

“Huh?” Dan stopped his arm from lifting another shot glass to his lips and turned around. He scowled when he saw Phil and finished the drink anyway. “How did you find me so fast anyway?” Dan rolled his eyes, reaching for one of glasses of liquor that was set up in a line along the bar.

“Don’t even think about it. I don’t want you puking on me again tonight.” Phil shook a finger at him but Dan only scoffed.

“I thought you said I puked in the car and on myself.”

“Get down! We are leaving.”

“No thanks mom, I want to stay and play with my friends.” Dan gestured to the crowd of people surrounding him and they whooped. Dan laughed and held out a drink to Phil. “How about you have a couple. Clearly, you need to relax.”

Phil ignored the offer. “I trusted you, you know. I actually thought I could leave you alone for a couple of hours.”

Dan shrugged. “I got bored.” He went to take another shot but Phil stepped forward and smacked his wrist, making the glass fall and shatter onto the floor. The crowd got louder, screaming in amusement. Dan narrowed his eyes at Phil. “Excuse you?” He picked up another glass and Phil did the same thing, not blinking when it fell near his feet.

“Don’t even think about grabbing another.” Phil said evenly.

Dan grinned and slowly inched his hand downward toward the shots. Before he’d even gotten half way though Phil began taking one at a time and quickly pouring them into the sink which was right below the bar. It seemed to finally be the thing that got Dan’s attention.

“Hey!” He reached for the glass that Phil was about to dump but was too late and nearly fell backwards behind the bar. Phil used the opportunity to snatch Dan’s arm and hold it behind his back. He stepped behind the boy and tucked his arms under his armpits. Dan kicked out with his feet as Phil pulled him backward from the counter top and over the sink to behind the bar. “You fucking bastard! Let me go!”

Phil did not let go. But he did switch his hold so that both of Dan’s wrists were in his grasp. Dan growled like a wild animal and threw his body against Phil to try and topple him. Phil refused to react. He kept his gaze forward and his grip firm. So what if Dan wouldn’t grow to like him like he had his father. Phil certainly wasn’t going to spend his evenings bar hopping in search of the prince.

“Thank you again.” Phil mumbled as they passed by the bartender.

“Sure…” She said in surprise, searching Dan’s face for any hint of the man she’d supposedly seen on TV. The crowd of people booed as Phil practically drug Dan backward out of the building and to the car. He pushed him roughly against the car, letting his grip go. The glare Dan gave Phil could have set fire to a building.

“What is your problem?!” He yelled angrily.

Phil swung open the car door. “Get in the car.”

Dan folded his arms and leaned further against the car. “Answer my question.”

A half growl escaped Phil’s throat. “I shouldn’t _have_ to answer that question! You’re clearly my problem. Do you really want me to list all the reasons you shouldn’t be here? On this street, at night, with strangers, drinking god knows what!”

“You sound like my freaking parents.” Dan grumbled, turning his sour gaze to something else down the road.

“I would have to disagree with that statement. You’re parents clearly don’t care where you are at any time of the day. Me, however, I am trying to keep you alive.”

“Just stop. Don’t try and act like you _care_. You’re doing this because it’s your job.” Dan’s demeanor had changed to one closer resembling surrender. Or maybe the alcohol was just catching up with him.

Phil sighed, lowering his voice. “Look, yes it’s true that I’m doing all of this because it’s my job. To be quite honest I don’t give a crap about you personally right now. But I have also been looking forward to continuing my family’s tradition. And what I do know is that my father thought highly of you. I can’t exactly see why, but I am also here because I want to be. So _please_ will you just get in the car so I can take you home and you can do whatever it is a prince should be doing at this time.”

Dan raised his eyes again, meeting Phil’s for the first time since he was dragged out here. He didn’t say anything. He simply let out an irritated breath and slid into the cars back seat. Phil was mildly surprised and hesitated before closing the door. “Thank you.”

 

By the time Phil’s shift had ended the following afternoon he was exhausted. More mentally than physically. It turned out that trying to focus on everything while nothing was actually happening was tiring. Dan had decided to join his family for dinner and  so Phil was slumped in his chair outside of the dining hall eating a small meal when Chris came to relieve him.

               “Have fun?” Chris whispered to Phil and grinned, patting him roughly on the back.

               “Uh…yeah.” Phil rolled his eyes.

               “Well it’s my turn. Go relax. I remember how the first couple of days were.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Phil**

Phil used his two days off to sleep and prepare himself for when he returned to the palace. His mother didn’t ask about how his first shift had gone. He didn’t blame her. She clearly needed more time to accept that her son had entered the same work that had just killed her husband. Phil did his best to keep his distance, hoping it would help keep her mind off the grief. At first Phil was grateful for the freedom. There was nothing he had to do, no one he had to see. But after several hours alone the silence began to eat at him. As problematic as Dan was, it had been a distraction from Phil’s turmoil. He knew he couldn’t simply return to work. Chris’s shift had only just started.

So in order to fill up his time he poured over the paperwork in the box. By now he had the palace completely mapped out but what if they were in public? What if something happened while they were out in the city? What if someone in one of the bars Dan liked to go to decided to try something? All of the protocols were in this box along with the gun and a small container of syringes filled with the purple liquid. The gun, maybe that’s what Phil could do. What better way could there be to let off some steam?

 

Phil returned to the palace for his next shift feeling ready and a bit more rejuvenated. He found Chris standing just outside of the game room staring blankly down the hall.

               “Hey.” Phil called. Chris whipped his head around. Seeing Phil, he grinned.

               “Finally. Longest two days of my life.”

               “Anything interesting happen?”

               Chris shrugged. “The usual. Except this time he ran off to some park in the middle of the night.”

               “The middle of the night? Was he drunk?”

               “Actually, no.” Chris laughed. “Well I need some sleep. See you later man.”

               Chris left and Phil leaned against the wall. For a while he just stood there but after some time had passed he started getting worried. He knew he was being paranoid. There was no way to get out of that game room without coming through this door but he had this nagging feeling in his chest so he decided to just open to the door and make sure the prince was still sitting there.

               He pushed open the door and stepped into the dark room. He saw the game on the TV and relaxed. Dan was sitting intently on the edge of his seat.

               “Hey, so, I just wanted to let you know that Chris left. You’re stuck with me now.”

               Dan snorted, never removing his eyes from the screen.

               “Mind if I sit here?” Phil asked, gesturing to the spot beside Dan. It was a few long moments before he got a response.

               “Sure.”

               Phil sat, trying his best to relax. But there still seemed to be some tension between him and the prince. _Understandable_ , Phil thought. He had accepted that Dan would likely never enjoy his company. They were too different.


End file.
